Operation Lovergirl
by KimmyJCullen
Summary: Can Bella Swan complete her mission to be Edward Cullen's lovergirl? Entry for NaughtyHeelsAnonymous 80's Oneshot contest.


A/N This was an entry into NaughtyHeelsAnonymous 80's OneShot Contest and my first attempt at fanfic. I certainly don't have any rights to these characters, but they sure are fun to play with! Enjoy!!

Lovergirl by Teena Marie

Coffee, tea or me, baby, touche ole  
My opening line might be a bit passe  
But don't think that I don't know what I'm feeling for you  
'Cause I got a vibe on you the first time that I saw you, saw you

I need your love and I won't bring no pain  
A little birdie told me that you feel the same  
I'm for the real and for you I'm true blue  
Let's make a deal, sugar, all I want to do is be your one and only lover

I just want to be your lovergirl  
I just want to rock your world  
Hey...hey...hey...

Hook, line and sinker baby, that's how you caught me  
My second verse might be a bit old hat  
But don't think that I don't know what it's doing to me  
'Cause I got a vibe on you the first time you saw through me, through me

I need your love and I won't bring no pain  
A little birdie told me that you feel the same  
I'm for the real and for you I'm true blue  
Let's make a deal, sugar, all I want to do is be your one and only lover

I just want to be your lovergirl  
I just want to rock your world  
Hey...hey...hey...

I just want to be your lovergirl  
I just want to rock your world  
Hey...hey...hey...

When the push comes to shove  
And you need a little love  
Let me put some rock into your world  
Call me up don't be shy  
For my love will make you high  
I just want to be your lovergirl

************************

_Okay this is it _I told myself as I rounded the corner. I brushed away the hair that was stuck to my face due to my profuse sweating, though I couldn't tell if it was my nervousness or the freakishly hot April afternoon. _Christ why does it have to be so damned hellish today? _ I'd taken this detour home from school almost every day for the last 6 months, but today it seemed to take forever. As I continued to walk down the block, my destination came clearly into focus and I could feel my pace slow. Today, the house looked ominous and I felt almost as if I was an inmate walking down Death Row to their inevitable execution. _Dead girl walking….yep that was me._ I wish I could be blissfully unaware of the likely outcome of this ridiculous quest, but my teenaged mind was an active one. Hushed laughter and gawking eyes were child's play compared to the envisioned public flogging I would receive under the watchful eyes of the entire neighborhood if this fiasco ended awkwardly. Okay, this could definitely end badly but I had made my decision and it was a hard one. _That's what she said……Seriously? Oh fuck my brain was in shambles today_. I am an intelligent, strong young woman and I will be victorious. I am an intelligent, strong young woman and I will be victorious. I am an intelligent…ah hell just get on with it already.

School let out over 30 minutes ago and I find myself still standing at the bottom of these rickety stairs that I have climbed a million times before. Today was nothing like those other times though, if I was being honest with myself. I'd never climbed these stairs with an agenda, scheme or purpose. I was on a mission today and I was going to follow through with it no matter what. _Well, if I don't pass out first. _I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart and all I could feel was the thickness in the air that seemed to be swallowing me whole. My feet were melted to the ground and I don't think even a stampede of stinking skunks could pry my fused soles from the concrete. 'W_hat the hell am I so nervous about anyway?' _I chastised. I needed to get my shit together right now. It's just a house and he's just a boy. Shit, who was I kidding, I can't do this. He could never be just a....

"Hey Bella!!" she chirped, startling me from my inner strife. _Fuck, so much for leaving now. _"Hey Alice, I thought you had practice this afternoon?"

Alice had a knack for showing up just at the right time. No sarcasm intended there at all. Honestly I don't know how she did it. Cheerleader by day and Miss Cleo by night it seemed. She always appeared to know just what was going to happen and thoroughly enjoyed adding her two cents to any given situation. Once she even stopped me from kissing this really cute guy because she just had a "bad feeling" about it; Next day he came to school with a huge fucking herp on his lip... Swear. To. God. Thank you Alice.

"I did but coach called practice because all of the prissy, whiny bitches were complaining it was too hot. So what are you standing out here for anyway?" she asked with her quizzical brow.

_Oh, I don't know...waiting for magical unicorns to come and whisk me away ...lightning to strike....that stampede of skunks. _

"I was actually just getting ready to go up."

"Well let's go. I have to go relieve my mom from the "babying of poor Edward" duty."

And there it was. The name that was the cause of my internal dissension....Edward. Please lord, give me the strength to do this.

As I ascended the stairs behind Alice, I could feel my throat starting to clench. My legs were unsteady and my skin prickled in the anticipation of what lie on the other side of that door. _Seriously Bella, get a fucking grip_. As Alice swung open her front door, the familiar scent of coffee and cigarettes invaded my senses helping me calm. I knew this place like it was my own home.

"Hi Ma" Alice exclaimed

"Hey Mrs.C" I called behind her.

"Bella Swan!! Unless you want me to start calling you Joanie, you better cut that crap out right now!" she snapped at me.

"Sorry Ma" I said sheepishly as she winked at me. Mrs. Esme Cullen didn't liken herself to a character on Happy Days, so she insisted that all the kids in the neighborhood call her Esme or "Ma". She was like a second mother to most of us anyway. Not the warm and fuzzy mom that made you hot cocoa, but the take no prisoners mom that called you out on all of your superfluous teenage bullshit. She was a chronic coffee drinker, chain smoker and lottery aficionado. Yep that's right...the lottery. She swore that she could calculate what lottery numbers were going to come out and had this adding, subtracting, ridiculous thing that she deciphered in a notebook every day. I don't really know how many times she has actually won, but she seemed happy with her theory. As I took my regular seat at the kitchen table, Alice fumbled around in the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"Hey Ma, where the hell is all the pudding?"

Oh this should be good. Alice was the devil incarnate without her pudding. Seriously, she would cut a bitch for some Snack Shack.

"Alice you know Edward isn't feeling well and he hasn't really been able to eat anything much these past few days. The pudding seems to help and you should be more sympathetic" Esme chided her.

"God, he is such a baby" Alice stomped.

"Pot, meet kettle" Esme deadpanned.

I was so keyed up that I couldn't stop myself from letting out a hearty belly laugh. I of course then became the recipient of my best friends dirty stink eye which caused me to laugh even harder. This was exactly what I needed to distract me from my current mental state. I was still sweating a little but the edge was definitely taken off a bit. I was suddenly pulled from my merriment by the shrill ring of the phone which Alice immediately ran for. She was quite the social butterfly and was entirely possessive of the phone. About one minute later, Alice was asking Esme to give her a ride back over to the school. Apparently, the air conditioner had hit maximum overload in this godforsaken pit of hell this afternoon and there were some items for tomorrows school bake sale that needed to find a sanctuary for the night.

"Alice, I was actually getting ready to bring in some tea and Jello for Edward. I just need to wait for the tea to finish steeping and then we can go."

"Ma, everyone is over there now and I don't want to make them wait for us. Bella will do it. Wont you Bella?" she said with a sly smile and a wiggle of her brow.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. How did she......Christ!_ Esme stood there for a moment while I must have been gaping like a big mouthed bass.

"Uhhhh, sure Ma...no problem." I said with a little sneer at Alice.

"Just get him whatever he needs Bella, okay?" Esme said pleadingly.

"Yeah Bella, give him whatever he needs" Alice winked.

_It's official. This girl truly was pure evil pulled from the fiery depths of hell and put on this earth to torture me. All knowing she-devil!_

As I watched Esme gather her keys and purse, I could feel the bile rising in my throat. This was it. Operation Lovergirl was being forced into effect and it was time for me to put on my big girl pants. Buck up Bella Swan and get your ass in gear!

With the click of the door, I was alone. What was I going to do now? I thought that I had carefully planned this out, but now I just felt like a lost child. I walked quickly to the bathroom to wash off my face because the sweat had definitely returned with a vengeance. I couldn't do this if I was a sweaty, incoherent mess. I looked myself in the mirror and stared in the face of what appeared to be a young, terrified girl. Not the intelligent, strong young woman that I had chanted about earlier. _Alright Bella, just remember why you are doing this and you will be fine_. Yes, I will be fine. I took a deep breath and strutted out of the bathroom with my head held high, straight in the direction of Edward's room. I knocked lightly on the door and waited to be allowed entrance. I waited a few moments more and didn't hear anything, so I assumed he was asleep and opened the door. I wasn't prepared for what I encountered as I peeked into his room. _Breathe Bella_. There he was asleep, lying there looking innocent and feeble in all his beautiful boyishness. Truth be told, innocent and feeble were words that bore no resemblance to Edward Cullen in any way. I knew he was trouble the first time we met. Sweet, sweet trouble.

If you told me six months ago, that I would ever be standing breathless in Edward Cullen's bedroom I would have thought you an alien from another planet. Six months ago, I was content and happy sitting with my boyfriend Mike in Jessica's backyard for her annual Halloween bash. Jessica's Halloween party was always epic but this year went above and beyond. I couldn't remember ever being surrounded by so many crazy people in my life. Jessica's older brother Tyler joined the festivities with tons of his friends, which was unusual. He rarely graced us with his presence, but lately he had started to hang out with us more. It might have been because we no longer had the freshmen cooties, but in reality it probably had more to do with Lauren and her new boobs that were sure to be on display at any given moment. Seriously, it was like a fucking hooter parade. She was very proud.

The party was in full swing and I was starting to feel a little buzzed. I wasn't really much of a drinker but I could hold my own or so I thought. I headed up to the garbage can that held the beer and reached in for another. My eyes were trained on Mike who was smiling at me when I felt someone grab the beer out of my hand. I looked up to see an unfamiliar short, spiky haired girl in a gypsy costume holding my beer.

"Oh, excuse me" she smiled.

'It's no problem really. There's plenty."

"Hi, my name is Alice." She said as she walked around the garbage can.

"I'm, Bella."

"Bella, we are gonna be great friends" she stated as she put her arms around me in a warm hug. I may have thought it odd then, but truer words had never been spoken.

"So Alice, who are you here with?" I asked because I thought I knew almost everyone in a 20 block radius.

"I'm here with my brother, Edward. We just moved here a few weeks ago and he got invited by Tyler. They go to school together"

"Sweet! Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends" I stated as we walked back toward the picnic table.

I was having a great time giggling with Alice and lost track of the hour. I hadn't seen Mike for awhile and was just starting to wonder where the hell he was when I heard arguing out in the front yard. I was never one to miss a good fight, so Alice and I headed out of the backyard toward the disturbance. I was apparently really fucking drunk and was having a bit of trouble finding a clear path to walk on. There seemed to be invisible obstacles everywhere. Alice just kept laughing at me as I stumbled my way to the front. As we got closer to the ruckus, I could tell that it was Lauren and Tyler that were arguing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!!" he yelled at her.

"It's none of your business you fucking loser!" she shouted.

"It is my business and I should just go tell her right now, you drunk whore"

I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. I knew that Tyler liked Lauren but what the hell had gotten him so pissed off. I was just about to turn and go look for Mike when I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. Did I fall in a fucking pile of shit or something when I was stumbling back there? Screw this. I started heading back to the picnic table when I ran into something really hard. I gasped as I looked up and was struck by a haze of green and bronze. Standing before me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Christ, watch where you're going drunk girl!" his sinful voice bellowed.

_What a magnificent prick_, I thought.

"Really???" he said with a smirk. "It is quite magnificent actually".

Oh fuck I had said that out loud? Dammit my filter was drunk too.

"Edward, cut it out you jackass!" Alice screeched

Edward?? Alice's Edward? Alice's delicious, green eyed, bronzed haired god of a brother? What the hell was wrong with me? I really needed to go home.

"This is my friend Bella. Please don't be a fuckstick right now." Alice whined.

"Fine. Hello Bella. Alice we need to go soon so please don't disappear. I just got into a fight with some loser that was giving Tyler a hard time." He said as he stormed off. _Wow, bad night for Tyler._

"Sorry about that Bella. He can be kind of an ass sometimes" she sighed.

"Oh, ummmmm..its okay" I mumbled like an idiot. I really did need to go home. I didn't understand what the hell just happened but I needed to find Mike immediately. Alice walked around with me for a little bit, but he was nowhere to be found. Alice had to go find Edward so we exchanged numbers and made plans to talk to each other the next day. I started seeing people take off and heard mentions of the cops being called. I guess the neighbors must have had it when the argument busted out on the front lawn. I hated the idea of walking home by myself especially as drunk as I was, but if the cops were coming, I needed to go now. I was broken out of my thoughts by a hard shove to my back.

"What the fuck" I yelled and turned around. Standing there in front of me was a disheveled Lauren with tears in her eyes.

"You don't fucking deserve him you cunt" she shrieked.

Was I in some motherfucking bizarro world tonight or something????? Did she seriously just call me a cunt?

"Fuck you! What in the fuck are you talking about, you psycho?" I shouted

With that she pushed me again, and in my much inebriated state, I did an assfloor. Just as I was about to get up and whip some psycho bitch ass, I saw a bloodied Mike grab Lauren from behind to hold her back. At first I thought he was trying to keep her off of me, but then I realized that he was whispering things in her ear to calm her down. Why the hell was he bleeding? It clicked at that moment. That was who Edward had fought with, that was why Tyler was arguing with Lauren, that was why I couldn't find Mike and that was why I was being gawked at like some 3 headed chicken. I sat on the ground completely dumbfounded as Mike led Lauren away. This was just fucking perfect. Tears started rolling down my face as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Bella, here let me help you." I looked up and saw only concern. "Let me give you a ride home."

I didn't speak, but reached up and grabbed his hand. Alice walked with us to Edward's car and we all got in. Silent tears streamed down my face as I told Edward where to drop me off. I thanked them both and headed up the stairs into my house. It had been a night that I would never forget for many reasons. Mostly it had been the night that led me to the doorway that I was now standing in.

He lay there sleeping with a soft snore reverberating around him. I had never really watched him sleep before, but it was now something that I wished I could see every day. I wanted him…badly….so I hatched this plan to make Edward notice me. I could tell that he just thought of me as Alice's little friend and I needed to change his mind. I wanted him to understand what I have felt since the first time saw him. I wanted to be his and his only. I wanted to show him that I wasn't some mousy little girl that got used by her loser boyfriend. Fuck that noise. He was going to see me as sexy and in control starting today.

I walked closer to his bed and I was going to shake him a little to wake him up, but heaven help me I couldn't stop myself. I sat down softly next to him and watched in awe as my hand drifted toward his face. I stroked his face gently with every ounce of longing that I felt inside. I traced his eyebrow, down the side of his angelic face until I reached his perfect lips. I caressed them softly and he let out the most beautiful moan. Shit, this was perverted. I would totally be creeped out if some dude was stroking me while I was dead to the world. _Stop it Bella! You creepy stalker. _He took in a deep breath and started to stir and instead of jumping up, I just fucking sat there waiting for him to open his eyes and see me. His eyes started to flutter and I could see a lazy smile form across his face. Was he happy to see me?? Then reality set in as Edward's eyes focused, and the smile morphed into a look of slight panic.

"Bella" he said gruffly. "Wh-What are you doing here?" his eyes darting around the room.

_Crap, don't lose it already Bella. Stay calm. You can do this._

"Well good afternoon to you too sunshine" I giggled. "Your mom and Alice had to run out for a little bit and I have been given specific instructions to take care of you until they return. I was told to give you whatever you needed." I purred as my hand reached up to smooth his forehead. _Yes, I fucking purred._

His eyes widened and I swear I saw the blanket twitch, but his hands were still resting on top. Interesting.

"Ummmm, thanks Bella. I could use something to drink. My throat is killing me."

"Coffee, tea or me, baby?" slinked out of my mouth. .Fuck. If I could have punched myself in the throat, I would have at that exact moment. That opening line might have been a bit passé. He looked stunned.

"Don't say anything Edward. I know it still hurts a little to talk. I'll be right back with something for you, okay." I darted out of the room. Oh, this was not going at all like I had envisioned. Let me just bring him his tea and jello and get the hell outta here. What a fucking nightmare. Why did I think that I could do this?

I walked back into Edward's room with a tray holding his tea and jello. I sat the tray on his end table and smiled down at him. I was surprised to see that he returned the gesture with a comfortable smile of his own. He reached over and grabbed the tea and took a long sip.

"I hope it's how you like it. I wasn't sure. "

"It's perfect, Bella" he said softly as he touched my hand that was resting next to his lap. Hell, I didn't need to bring the jello in the room at all. I was a quivering pile right in front of him now. _Take control Bella._

I suddenly felt emboldened. He wouldn't have touched me like that if he didn't want to, right? I am going to push it as far as I can go.

"Edward, is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?" I said as I looked brazenly into his eyes.

"Why are you really here, Bella?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Edward, I'm here because I want to take care of you. I want to soothe you. Please let me". There, I said it. I did want to take care of him and make him feel better.

I slid my hand across his lap on top of the blanket. This time I not only saw, but felt his cock twitch. Could this really be happening? This was my moment so I seized it. Well, I didn't seize "IT", but I glided my hand lightly across his now obvious erection. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were hooded with lust. I never imagined that he would ever look at me in that way.

"Bella" he sighed.

"Tell me what you need Edward" I said while I slid my hand harder against his cock. I didn't give him a chance to answer as I leaned down into his neck and ran my tongue from his adams apple to his angled jaw. He tasted divine yet salty from sleep. I couldn't help but close my eyes and inhale his muskiness. Fuck, he even smelled good.

"Please Edward, I want to make you feel better. I won't bring you any pain." I whispered. I brought my face up to look in his eyes and all I saw there was desire. "I can make you feel good." I smiled slyly and gently kissed his lips. They were so soft and there was no resistance. He wanted me too. "Tell me Edward. Tell me you want me too"

"Oh god Bella" he exhaled. I reached my hand under his covers and stroked him once more gently. He was so hard under my hand and it made me feel so powerful. I did this to him. Me, little Bella Swan. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and then kissed his chin. I wanted to kiss every inch of him if he would let me. I heard his breath catch so I continued to kiss past his chin and down his beautiful throat. It was then that I noticed that Edward wasn't wearing a shirt. He was after all, asleep in his bed under his covers before I had arrived. I let my tongue guide me down his firm chest and I started to pepper soft languid kisses around his nipples. Without warning, he reached up and placed his hands into my hair at the nape of my neck. _So fucking good. _He pulled me up and crashed his lips to my mouth.

"I can't take it Bella. Why do you do this to me? Fuck" His words were breathless.

"You have no idea what you do to me Edward. All these months, I just couldn't wait anymore." I slid myself back down his chest and lowered his covers. There he was in just his boxers and I could see the head of his dick peeking out from the waistband. Oh my lord. I kissed across his stomach and ran my hand into his boxers and I think he may have squeaked.

"Bella what are you….ungh" he exclaimed as I took him in my mouth in one swift movement. I loved the feeling of him in my mouth, between my lips. I descended down his shaft and slowly licked my way back up, then sucked strongly on his head. His cock truly was magnificent just like he had said. Granted I had only seen one other one, but he paled in comparison.

A few moments later he groaned "Bella, you do make me feel so good."

This made me smirk just a little and I think he may have felt it. I popped off of his dick and looked up at him with so much hunger.

"I want to make you feel even better." My lips were immediately on his mouth and he didn't seem to care that they were just on his cock. I kissed him harder and our mouths opened and our tongues collided. His arms wrapped around me as I struggled to remove my panties from under my uniform. Before I realized what I was doing, I was straddling his lap. I had no willpower left. I would take him deep inside me with no regrets.

"Christ, is this a fucking dream. I'm having some kind of fucking fever dream or something, right?" he babbled.

I couldn't help but giggle as I reached down and aligned his beautiful cock with my wanton pussy. "No baby, I am for real and I am going to rock your fucking world" I panted and pushed down on him. We both gasped at the feel of our connection. He held on tightly to my hips as I gyrated on top of him. He stared at me, so focused on my every movement. I had his complete attention and he was mesmerized. Honestly I was too. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. With every thrust and every grind, I was completely his. Unfamiliar feelings started to flutter in my belly and I couldn't control my movements any longer. I began to spasm like never before and I could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Oh Bella I'm gonna….aaaahhhhrrr"

"Edward, oh god I think I'm…uunghhh"

We both lie there for a moment silent and spent. All I could hear was the pounding of our hearts and our gasps for breath. I had never felt anything like that and I knew that I never wanted to be without that feeling again. After I could finally breathe normally, I went to get up from Edward's lap but he stopped me and held me there.

"Bella, you are so amazing" he whispered and gazed at me.

"So are you" I smiled.

I didn't want this to turn into some sappy spewing of meaningless words on his part, so I quickly pecked him I the lips and got up. He laid there looking a bit baffled as I put my panties back on and straightened my skirt. I remembered that this had to be about control and no matter how badly I wanted him, I needed him to want me more. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I hope you are feeling better now Edward. I've gotta go."

"What?? Where are you going? Can't you stay a little longer? Don't leave yet." He pleaded

"Sorry, I have to head home. I'll see ya" I smirked and out the door I went. I could still feel the wetness pooling in my panties as I skipped down the stairs. I must have looked like an idiot walking home with the shit eatin' grin on my face. I felt smug and daring and sexy as all hell. He is going to want me. He is going to chase me. Edward Cullen will be mine. Mission Fucking Accomplished.


End file.
